2017_stickmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti
"They will all die." —Anti referring to all of Humanity. Anti is a Cyberdemon sided with the Demon Army. Appearance Anti wears shades over his eyes with a bright red trim stretching from the sides and going across the bottom in the shape of an L. Attached to the side of his head is a device with an antenna which he uses to communicate with others. He also has very sharp teeth and wears protective shoulder armor. Personality Anti always wanted to be the most powerful demon in the galaxy, and so he begged his father, who is a scientist, to transform him into an invincible demon. His father personally didn't want to but did so anyway, as he was afraid of what Anti would do to him if he refused. So, he began to work on turning Anti into a powerful demon cyborg. Several months and cybernetic modifications later, Anti was finally finished. He was now the most powerful demon of his race, and possibly the most powerful demon in the entire galaxy. However, his father wouldn't let him leave the lab because he is afraid that Anti will cause planetary destruction and chaos, which caused Anti to become angry. So, he killed his father, burned the lab to the ground, and began his journey to wipe out the human race which he despised. Anti is a very energetic and somewhat of a crazy individual, similar to LongNeck. However, he is very serious about annihilating the human race and being the strongest demon in the whole galaxy. In battle, he shows no mercy or remorse towards his opponents. Skills & Abilities Unlike most other characters in the series, Anti has a second form. Once he has taken enough damage, his chest tears open to reveal his destructive demon form. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Anti is shown to be incredibly fast and has very quick reflexes. He is able to move so fast that he creates afterimages, which can confuse his enemies, and it is nearly impossible to keep up with him. He can also sense incoming attacks and movements. Enhanced Leaping: He can leap very far and also very high. He can easily dodge incoming attacks simply by jumping. Supernatural Abilities Demon Form: Only used after his first form has been defeated, Anti's chest rips open to reveal his powerful demon form. In this form, he gains more powers and abilities that he never had in his normal form. * Energy Ball: '''Anti can create powerful energy balls in his hands and then throw them towards his enemies. The energy balls explode upon impact. * '''Teleportation: '''He can teleport to different locations. He usually uses this power to dodge attacks. * '''Flight: He is also capable of flight, and can fly through the air with incredible speeds. Equipment Anti has a vast arsenal of powerful weapons which he uses in combat and other situations. Demon Sword: His primary weapon is a large sword which can slice through almost anything. It also has its own powers. * Sword Beam: '''The sword can fire energy beams, which travel fast and are shaped like boomerangs. * '''Ground Shatter: '''Anti can shove his sword into the ground to create a large shockwave which can knock his opponents on the ground and collapse buildings. If used near a lake or ocean, it can create a large tidal wave to wash away opponents. '''Demon Grenades: He is equipped with demonic grenades. They stick to surfaces and once one explodes, the object or person it was stuck to is reduced to nothing but ashes. Trivia * Anti first appeared all the way back in the very beginning of Season 2 but never made a proper appearance until later in Season 6. * He is a different type of demon and not a member of the Demon's race. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Demons